


The Sketchbook

by MarvelNerd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelNerd/pseuds/MarvelNerd
Summary: "Best friends since childhood, Steve Rodgers and Bucky Barnes were inseparable on both school yard and battlefield." That's how the story goes, but could it be that there was something more deep in their relationship?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy this book I am writing and am in for a bumpy ride. I have reposted this on fanfiction.net and Wattpad. The story starts with Captain America the First Avenger and ends with my interpretation of what Avengers 4 will be.  
> I will post updates as often as possible, most likely every few days. Feel free to comment suggestions! <3

Steve sat on an uncomfortable stool in a bar he definitely did not want to be at. Bucky had begged him to come

“You'll find a nice dame to dance with, don't worry Stevie,” he had said while putting on his boots in their apartment.”

Now Steve was, just like every other time they had gone to the dancing hall, alone at the bar. He tried to pretend the constant blow of cigarettes in his face was not going to cause an asthma attack. He looked down at his nearly full glass of whiskey and sighed. 

“What's eating you up kid?” a burly man next to him said with a slur to his voice.

What was he supposed to say, oh I don't know, my friend dragged me here and left me at the bar so he could go dance with dames. His lip curled up slightly.

“Whiskey is too strong,” Steve lied as he got up from the bar. He was going to get Bucky and leave. As he weaved his way through the dancing partners, holding his breath as to not breathe in too much smoke, he spotted Bucky. His hat was off and he had a girl on each arm, kissing a blonde on the right. Steve’s eyebrows netted together and he turned around and pushed through the door. Why ruin Bucky’s night? He was having fun anyway. 

The cool night air seeped it’s way through Steve’s constricted lungs. He took long, deep breaths for a few moments before sluggishly walking back to their apartment.

_________________________________________________________________

Bucky loved dancing. He loved the way his body moved to the music with a dame on his side. He wanted Steve to dance, but there was never a girl who wanted him. 

“They don't know what they are missing!” Bucky scoffed in his head.

But here he was tonight, dancing with two girls, and Steve was alone at the bar. Every few minutes or so Bucky would glance in on him, making sure he was breathing ok and not drinking too much. 

“What’s on your mind Buck?” the girl on his left he was just kissing had said. Her breath smelled like sweet cherries. 

“Nothing darling, only you.”

He kept dancing, his interaction with the girls getting heated. He was sure there would be lipstick on his neck. So what? It’s not like Steve hasn't seen it before. He swayed this way and that, his trained feet methodically following in step to the music. He glanced up to check on Steve.

He was gone.

He pushed the girls away with a squawk of “hey!” He didn't care about them anymore. What if Steve was having an attack from the smoke and he wasn't there. His heart pounded in his chest as he called out the name.

“Steve!” he shouted, getting closer to the bar. “Steve!”

“A thin looking twig of a boy just left if that’s who your asking for.” a voice said from the bar.

And with that, Bucky set off into the night to find his friend, uneasiness building in his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve had meant to go home, he really had. He hadnt meant to end up in an alleyway, and he certainly didn't intend on fighting three muscular bikers. Sometimes things don't end up like you want them to.

“Hey little fella,” One of the men had called to him as he walked by an alley. “Get lost from your mama?” He and his friends cackled.

“Your a scrawny little fella,” another one called, “sa matter? Mama not feed ya nuf’?” 

Steve felt his fists and jaw clench. He really, really, didn't want to fight anyone right now. He wanted to go home and shower to get the disgusting smell of smoke and whiskey out of his hair, only to draw some more sketches before falling asleep on the couch, Bucky absentmindedly ruffling his hair. 

Instead what he got was a big puff of a cigarette into his face. 

The man had blown it in his face while he was dazed in thought, and now he was on the ground, lungs heaving in air they couldn't find. They men kicked his stomach, back and head, kicking up dirt and dust into his mouth.

“Bucky,” He had managed to whisper, desperate for his friend to save him. Steve was never one to ask for help, but he knew he was going to die. Suffocate. At the very least he wanted Bucky to find his dead body.

“What are you, a faggot?” one of the men laughed.

“Calling for your boyfriend?” 

Kick

Punch

Kick

Steve’s vision went blurry as he fell into a pit of darkness.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

“Steve!” Bucky ran through the streets of Brooklyn, checking every alley for his best friend. “Steve!”

Then he came across three men, punching a small one on the ground. Steve. Bucky’s heart raced as he grabbed one man’s collar and yanked him back. He shoved a fist in his jaw and he came crashing to the ground.

“Oh look,” one said as they both stood to face Bucky, leaving Steve forgotten on the cement. He looked bad, and Bucky couldn’t see his chest moving.

“It’s his boyfriend.” The guy laughed and tossed his head back.

Bucky’s stomach did a somersault and bit his lip. Why would they think that, assholes! James Buchanan Barnes was not a queer.

He socked the guy on the left, and kicked the guy on the right, and after little retaliation, both men were unconscious on the ground with their comrade. Bucky ran to Steve, cradling him in his lap and feeling for a pulse. Weak.

“Steve,” Bucky nervously whispered, ignoring the tears welling in his eyes. It must have been an asthma attack. His mind frantic, unsure of what to do, he tilted Steve’s head back and pressed his lips to the others, blowing his own air into Steve’s lungs.

“Steve please,” he begged, blowing more breathes into his mouth. Tears were flowing from his eye now. “You can’t leave me buddy.” He had stopped giving breathes and was simply cradling his in his arms, forehead against each others, crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Thanks so much for the kudos.

“Bucky?” Steve managed to choke out of his oxygen deprived lungs. The first thing he noticed when he came to was how incredibly close they were. Foreheads pressed together, and the faint taste of cherry and whiskey on his lips.

“Steve!” Bucky jerked away from Steve and helped him up. “I thought you were dead.” His tone was broken and sad, his face lined with tear marks.

“You only wish,” Steve quipped, the knot in his stomach starting to unravel.

They walked home together, Bucky’s arm around Steve’s shoulder to keep him upright. This action earned them a few disapproving glances from passer byes, but neither of them seemed to care, only worried about getting home safely.

 

______________________________________________________________________

Bucky helped a limping Steve up the stairs and jiggled with the key in the lock. He placed Steve gently on the couch. After retrieving a bowl of warm water and soft cloth, he sat down close to Steve, gently patting his wounds with the towel.

“Don’t pull me too close,” Steve said. The memory of being called a faggot still in his mind. “People will start to say things.”

Bucky gave Steve a gentle look of understanding, remembering the accusations. “I don't see anyone here.” he said. “I just see you.” he affectionately ruffled Steve’s hair and returned to cleaning his wounds.

______________________________________________________________________

As soon as he had seen Bucky, he had seen the lipstick. On his neck and ears, and near his mouth. As soon as he had gotten in the house, he had cleaned it off, but Steve had seen it. He had also smelt the floral perfume and cherry lip gloss. He told himself over and over that it didn’t bother him, that’s what guys do. It still made his stomach twist.

When Bucky finished, he got up with a spring in his step.

“Well Stevie,” he said with a coy grin. “Since you almost died tonight, but didn’t, I think we should celebrate.” He walked over to the cupboard and took out a jug of whiskey.

“Buck, that’s not a good idea.” Steve hesitated, knowing his denial would be useless and the alcohol was inevitable. 

“We need to loosen you up a bit.” Bucky poured two glasses and waltzed over. “To not dying in alleyways!” he joked as their glasses clinked and the whiskey seared down both men’s throats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Thanks so much for the kudos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Two chapters in one day? I'm feeling generous. Enjoy the Angst!

The radio was silently playing a jazz song as the Steve and Bucky started on their third whiskeys. 

“Oh Stevie,” Bucky teased, his words slightly slurred, “Can't you just f-f or once avoid the fight! How much would it pain you to j-just walk home s-sometimes.” He took another swig of his drink, a grin on his face.

“You know I just love when people look at me in the streets like a sick puppy.” Steve rolled his eyes.

The music shifted from a jazz song to a swing song, and in his slightly alcohol dazed mindset, Bucky pulled Steve closer to him.

“Come on Steve, let’s dance.”

“Buck,” Steve shook his head “You know I can’t dance for my life.”

“I can teach you!” Bucky pulled his arm around Steve’s waist as they started to move with the music, so close they could smell the sour smell of liquor on each other’s breath.

Steve tripped over Bucky’s feet and almost fell to the floor, but at the last second Bucky grabbed his arm and pulled him into a twirl.

“You got style Barnes,” he laughed “twirling me like one of your dames!”

“Punk.” Bucky smiled

“Jerk.”

The music changed again.  
I love you for sentimental reasons  
I hope you do believe me  
I'll give you my heart

Steve blushed at the song change, but his head was too clouded by alcohol to notice Bucky was too. His heart thumped in his chest as Bucky’s brown eyes looked at him.

I love you and you alone were meant for me  
Please, give your loving heart to me  
And say we'll never part

Their faces drew closer together like a magnet, eyes fluttering closed.

So close, hearts beating together like a puzzle finding it’s missing piece.

I think of you every morning  
Dream of you every night  
Darling, I'm never lonely  
Whenever you are in sight

Bucky stopped, fully sober once again. He pulled away, both men in shock. What did they almost do! Bucky took a step back and reached for his jacket, he didn't know where he was going to go, but he was not staying here.

______________________________________________________________________

Steve was still in shock. His head was fuzzy, and he couldn’t believe it. They had almost kissed! He stood there, frozen, as Bucky left and by the time he realized what was going on, he was gone. 

His heart still thrummed as he walked over and sat on the couch with a sigh. 

“What have I done,” he muttered into his hands. His mind wandered to church.

“If a man lies with a male as with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination” (Leviticus 18:22).Yes, Steve remembered the verse. His own mother had forced him to memorize it. It had been drilled into his head so deep, no amount of convincing would ever change his mind.

On the other hand, he remembered the feeling inside of him. The excitement, the nervousness, and the desire. How could those things be so wrong?

Steve decided to take out his sketchbook and draw the girl of his dreams. He started with himself, and, since it was his drawing, he made himself more muscular and tall. Then he started on the girl. She had mid-length brown hair, piercing brown eyes, and a smile that could make his stomach turn.

He held out the sketch and looked at it. 

“No, no, no, no, no,” he mumbles as he chucks the book across the room.

He had drawn Bucky, with longer hair. Steve decided it was time to sleep, praying the memory of the night would leave with the alcohol.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky was breathing heavy, heart pounding in his chest as he briskly walked towards the bar. He cursed himself over and over, wishing he could take the night back and start over.

He was almost near the bar when he passed the church.

“Maybe if I pray, all of this will go away,” he muttered into the night air. And so, Bucky pressed open the door to the chapel and walked to him and Steve’s usual pew. They would be there tomorrow morning for service. He knelt down and pressed his hands to his forehead and prayed.

“God, I have sinned. Sinned because,” Bucky paused and took a breathe “Something happened with Steve and I, and, well, I didn't hate it. I wanted to go through with it,” Bucky felt tears welling up in his eyes, “but I didn't because it’s wrong.” Wrong? How could something feel so right, be so wrong. “Please help me to remove these,” he choked on his next word “vile and immoral feeling inside of me.” Bucky repeated the line over and over, staring at the statue of jesus. Then he heard quiet footsteps approach him.

“James?” The familiar voice of the priest echoed through the empty church. “What brings you here tonight?” His voice became closer until he was standing next to the pew, a concerned look on his face.

Bucky considered his options, tell the pastor the truth (Which would have him sent to hell and probably arrested) or lie. He tried to hide his tears as he lied “relationship problems, bad ones.”

The pastor sat down next to Bucky and placed a hand on his shoulder. “What’s her name?”

Anger burned inside of Bucky as he laughed at the name his brain came up with, “Stephanie.”

“I don't know a Stephanie from our congregation.” he said, “She’s not a catholic girl is she?” his voice was deep and serious.

Bucky almost burst out laughing. No she’s not a catholic, she a man. “No, she's from Queens.”

“Why exactly is this such a problem for you? As long as she’s not taken or a catholic, she’s got my approval.”

What if “She’s” a “he”? He thought.

“Love can be a confusing thing James,” the pastor encouraged. “Sometimes it is not meant to be, and sometimes it is. Only you know if you love her, or if you are not and sadly, praying will not remove the love and longing in your heart.” The pastor got up and started to walk away. “The house of god’s door is always unlocked,” he said “Good luck James.” and he was gone.

Bucky wasn’t ready to go home yet. He didn’t want to have to talk to Steve, didn't want to feel his heart thumping in his chest when he looked at him. 

When did this happen to you Buck? Was it the fact you almost lost him? Or the fact you gave him mouth to mouth.

Internally confused and angry, he decided to spend the money in his pocket on a sin, just not as big of a sin as kissing a man. He lumbered down the street toward the bar, fully intent on finding some girl, any girl, to sleep with. 

They didn't call him ladies man for nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky rolled over in the bed he was occupying to look at the clock, 12:30. He had just finished with a girl named Tiffany, the whole time begging himself to just feel something. 

He didn’t.

And when he thought about it, he had never truly felt anything before. Sure he had slept with girls he really liked, but their kisses never sent nerves through him anything like he almost did with Steve. Bucky got out of the bed and started to buckle his pants, Tiffany asleep in the bed.

He was able to creep into the apartment relatively silently. He didn’t even bother taking a shower, he just collapsed into the twin bed he and Steve usually, “totally platonically”(he told himself) shared.

______________________________________________________________________

Steve was falling asleep when he heard the apartment door open. He was overwhelmed with the smell of perfume, and when Bucky had turned around to go into the bedroom, he saw the many hickies on his neck.  
No Bucky, please, why did you have to do that.

He ignored the fact his throat was closing up as he turned over on his side and started to drift to sleep.

Morning

Bucky and Steve managed to avoid each other during breakfast, and when the switched out in the bathroom to shower. On their usual playful and joyful walk to mass, they had shoved their hands in their pockets and avoided eye contact, walking further apart than normal. Steve didn’t want to be close to Bucky anyway, he still smells slightly of perfume.

In the church, they were forced to sit together on the pew, that’s the one their “family” owned. They sat as far apart from each other, stealing awkward glances when the other wasn't looking. They both usually loved church, hearing the stories of Jesus and how they should behave. Now it felt wrong, like they were lying to themselves. Both secretly wanting to commit a horrible sin deep down in their hearts. They were both snapped out of their thoughts as they heard the pastor say his next phrases.

“Homosexuals are the embodiment of sin,” he exclaimed “Our own Charles Droughtman was arrested yesterday for kissing a man! This is an unforgivable account of sin in the highest degree. The choice to fall for one of the same sex is the true work of Satan.”

The crowd murmured in agreement, “Amen!” was heard throughout the hall.

Steve felt his eyes well up. They can all go to hell if they think I am choosing this. Steve thought, his hands clenched together.  
______________________________________________________________________

Bucky looked at Steve. He had known him for so long, Steve could look like he was in the greatest mood of all time to a normal person, but Bucky knew when he was faking it. His lips would purse together into a smile, his eye brows would get slightly closer, and his fists would clench in his coat pocket. That's what he was doing now.

Bucky wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to kill himself. These people had no idea, he didn’t want to fall in love with Steve! It had just happened, and he was slowly realizing he had always loved Steve. 

They both sat through the service in agony. Both of them wanted to leave, and frankly never come back, but they knew they would never do that. The people started to leave the pews and Steve got up immediately and walked away, giving Bucky an angry glance before storming out. Bucky however, decided he would pray some more.

He pulled down the kneeling pad and prayed. “God, please, take away this awful burden of love, I never want to feel it again.” he repeated it over and over again.

“Back again, James?” The pastor asked him, voice slightly concerned. “I see your fighting with Steven.”

Bucky looked up at the pastor, the man he had grown up respecting, and now having a confusing feeling of hatred as he spoke with him. He didn’t trust his voice so he just nodded.

“Friendships can be hard to manage. Especially when a girl is involved.”

Bucky cocked his head a little, confused. The pastor laughed and gestured at the hickies on his neck, “I see you made up with that Stephanie girl.”

Bucky laughed, loud. How stupid was this guy? Bucky played along, partly for his own amusement, partly because he needed to just talk, even if it was all a lie, maybe he could tell the pastor what he was feeling through Stephanie. 

“Had a crazy night last night, had a little too much to drink and started dancing with her and almost kissed hi- her.” Bucky almost slipped up with the pronoun, that would be catastrophic. “Stopped myself last minute and stormed out, slept with some random girl. Came back and haven't talked to Steve since. He shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant.

“I don't understand why Steve is mad.” The pastor drilled, his face trying to figure it out and Bucky did not want him to realize what was going on, so he pulled out another half- lie. “Steve doesn't like when i go sleeping around.”

“Well, James, I think you can figure this out, and if you cannot the good lord will help you. You're a good christian man James, falling in love and sleeping with a bar girl won’t send you to hell.” He patted Bucky on the back, “You should go catch up with Steve, why don’t you try to find him a girl to fall in love with hm?”

Bucky got up from the podium, yes, he should find Steve a girl. That was a good idea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big moment guys ;)

Bucky and Steve had managed to successfully avoid each other. It had been four days, and Steve had been doing as many sketches as he could sell to get enough money for a month’s rent. He was not going to keep living like this, cooking dinner and leaving it just long enough so he was in bed when Bucky got home, but not long enough so it was cold.

On Friday night at 5pm, Steve tossed a few clothes, his sketchbook, and one of Bucky’s sweatshirts into his bag. He ripped out a piece of paper and wrote Bucky a note.

I’m sorry Buck, I can’t stay here anymore  
Can’t live with the memory,  
Can’t burden you any longer.  
Steve

Just as Steve started to walk to the door, he heard the handle jiggle.

No, he’s home early. 

Bucky opened the door, his shirt covered in grease and dirt. He looked tired. His brown eyes looked at Steve in confusion, then he saw the bag in his hand.

“Steven Rogers,” the first word they had spoken to each other in a week. “Where the hell do you think you're going?”

“I’m leaving Buck.” Steve was confident and calm. “I won’t burden you any longer.”

“Steve you are not a burden.” Bucky was starting to panic, he couldn't loose Steve. He walked closer to Steve and pulled his hand from the doorway.Their eyes locked and Bucky gave him a sad, honest stare. 

“I was not joking when I said to the end of the line.”

There was silence for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say.

“Bucky I can’t…” Steve mumbled, his voice closing up. “Not after what happened, I can’t live with you knowing…..” 

Bucky’s heart pounded in his chest, his mind told him what he was about to do was a very, very, bad choice. But his body coursed with adrenaline. He realized he was still holding Steve’s hand from when he pulled him from the door and used it to his advantage. He pulled Steve close to him and pressed their lips together. 

It felt so right.

Like something he should have done a long time ago, his mind was blurred, his brain exploding with happiness.

Then he realized Steve wasn’t kissing back. He stood still like a mannequin, eyes in shock. Bucky would never forget the look.

He didn’t even hesitate to run. He sprinted down the stairs of their apartment and bolted to the street. 

“You're an idiot Barnes,” he yelled into the night air. He didn’t even bother to hide his tears. He ran faster to the one place he had to go. If Steve called for him, he didn’t hear.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve stood, frozen in the doorway. I really need to get better at not freezing up when something is important.

He could still feel Bucky’s lips on his. He wanted it to happen again, and again. He ran out into the night, not bothering to grab a coat. Steve was not going to let Bucky go sleep with some girl again.

“Bucky!” he called into the street, “Bucky!”

Steve figured Bucky would either go to the bar, dancing hall, or some friends house. He started in the direction of the bar, regretting not grabbing a coat.

______________________________________________________________________

Bucky ripped open the door to the church and ran down the aisle. He barely made it to the pew before falling on his knees in tears. They were loud, incoherent sobs that rang through the empty hall. His heart felt like it had been stepped on a thousand times over.

“Oh merciful god,” he cried into his folded hands, “Please help me….. Please help”

His prayers were muffled by the tears. Every time he thought he was almost done crying, he remembered Steve’s disgusted expression and the water fell again. It wasn’t long after that did he hear quiet footsteps approaching him.

“Please, father, leave me here to weep alone.” He begged, not sure if he could maintain the lie in this state.

“James,” the pastor sounded worried, but he spoke kindly and gently. “Please let me help.” he paused for a moment to think. “Is it the girl?”

“No,” Bucky managed to spit out between tears.

“Ah so it’s Steven that troubles you.”

He nodded and took a deep breathe. “I did a bad thing, sir,” it came out as a whisper, “A really bad thing.”

“There is nothing you could do that the lord would not forgive.” The pastor encouraged. “Whatever you have done to wrong your friend can be forgiven.Tell me what you have done.”

Bucky just shook his head no, biting his bottom lip. He tasted salty tears.

“When you wish to share your error, you can always come to this church.” The pastor gave him a pat on the shoulder and headed to his office away from the hall.

Bucky prayed and cried for what felt like hours after that.

______________________________________________________________________

Steve had been walking around for a long time. He had been to the bar and dance hall, which are a few miles apart. The fall night was not helping his burning lungs from walking around. 

He was on his way back to the apartment, praying Bucky had gone home, when he walked by the church. The door was slightly ajar, and a faint light could be seen from the stain glass windows. Maybe this is where Bucky had gone.

He gently pushed open the door and saw Bucky, kneeling in their pew, head on his folded hands.

Steve walked slowly toward the pew, his heart thumping in his body.

“Buck,” he whispered so only he could hear.

Bucky shot up from his kneeling position. Steve was heartbroken when he saw Bucky’s swollen, red, eyes and damp cheeks. 

“Steve i’m so sorry,” He was stuttering, “I shouldn't have… well what I mean is…” He ran his hand through his hair as he stopped a few feet from Steve.

Steve didn’t hesitate, not this time. He pulled Bucky’s jacket toward him and stood on his toes while he pulled them in for a kiss. This time he was sure to mean it. He felt Bucky relax, a small smile in his lips as he kissed back. It was as if someone had set off fireworks in the room. Their hearts joined together in time, and their flush bodies fit like puzzle pieces.

Bucky pulled away first, his eyes a mix of joy and confusion. “Bucky,” Steve muttered into his shoulder. “I was just surprised.” He looked at Bucky in the eyes, “I want this.”

Their embrace tightened, eyes brimming with tears.

“Look at you Rogers,” Bucky laughed, “In the middle of a church.”

Just then the footsteps of the pastor were heard walking toward them.

“Well,” he clapped his hands together, “I am glad to see you boys have made up.” He smiled, “Best friends are the most important thing we can have.” The pair struggled to contain their laughter as Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve’s shoulders to lead him from the building.

“Thank you for your help father,” Bucky called as they left.

They were almost at the stairs to get to their apartment when Bucky flung Steve over his shoulder, his feet near Bucky’s chest and head near his back.

“Bucky what the hell!” He whispered, trying to not wake the neighbors. Bucky just laughed, clumsily fumbling with the apartment keys.

When he finally got the door open, he ran to their bedroom and dropped Steve on the bed with an “oof” and ran back to deadbolt the door and close the blinds. He tossed his jacket on the floor as well.

Bucky nelt over the bed and kissed Steve, not rushed or desperate this time, but long and passionate; Their hearts, souls, and lives now intertwined forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not updated for a while, so here is a quick chapter!

By the time thanksgiving came around, Steve started to think about Bucky’s christmas present.

He would have to save up his money now, which meant he would have to do double the sketches. After some thinking, he finally knew what to get Bucky.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks before christmas, Steve had finally saved up enough money for the rather expensive present. He was only saving enough to buy the food for dinner and get BUcky one other cheap present. It had taken him two months of nonstop commissions to get enough money, but it was worth it.  
Steve opened up the door to the blacksmith’s shop gently, shivering from the snow that blew in his face. Bucky would be furious if he knew Steve was out in this weather.

“Hello, young man!” The eager shopkeeper said to Steve as he walked in. “What can I interest you in today?”

 

“Can I have two matching custom rings?” Steve said, smiling at the man.

“Getting married?” The man said.

“Something like that.” 

“She must be one lucky girl,” The man chided. Steve just nodded.

“What kind of rings you thinking boy?” 

“Something that won’t rust.” Steve noted thoughtfully, “And I want an engraving.”

“That’s expensive son, I only do matching sets, would never make a copy of it if you lost it either.”

“I understand.” Steve nodded.

“Well, write the engraving on this sheet of paper, and well have it on the inside of the ring for you. Your rings should be ready by Christmas.”

Steve smiled, writing down the engraving on the paper. “Thank you, sir,” Steve said, walking out of the shop.


End file.
